


On Education

by J_Flattermann



Series: Eomer Eadig - King of Rohan [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann





	1. Aldburg

###  On Education

> > [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000p5k8d/)  
> 
>> 
>>   
>   
> 
>> 
>> **Eomer & Theodred: On Education **
>> 
>> Fandom: LOTR
>> 
>> Pairing: Eomer / Theodred
>> 
>> Rating: NC17
>> 
>> Genre: Slash
>> 
>> Disclaimer: Pure fiction. No copyright infringement intended.  
>> 
>> Summary: Theodred is send to Aldburg to learn the tactics of war from his cousin Eomer.
>> 
>> Word Count: 2252
>> 
>> Acknowledgement: Beta’ed by [](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ingrid44** *](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/) ; Thank you so much for your time and help, my friend.
>> 
>>   
>   
>   
>> 
>> The king had made his decision. The second Marshall of Rohan would guard the Westfold while the third Marshall of Rohan and Chief Marshall of the Riddermark would protect the Eastfold.
>> 
>> Theoden wanted his son to set up his headquarters in Edoras.  His son and heir would take his place one day and would need training. Therefore he needed him close by.
>> 
>> His nephew Eomer would make his headquarters in his father's old abode, Aldburg.  Aldburg was the old capital of Rohan founded by Eorl himself.  Similar to Edoras it was build on a hilltop with defensive ramparts around and a castle stronghold.  This command meant that Eomer had more freedom but was still close enough to the king's reach when needed.  It also meant that Eomer had the more dangerous job as the Eastfold bordered the outskirts of Mordor.  Theoden knew that his nephew was the better soldier and therefore could be trusted with the more difficult assignment. 
>> 
>> It would be good for Theodred to spend time with his cousin as he was well aware of Eomer's talents as a soldier and commander.  Knowing his skills would spur Theodred to learn from him, learn how to lead men and deal with difficult situations.  Eomer had proved himself to be a great strategical genius as well and despite his being Theodred's junior by thirteen years, this was an ability his son lacked the most. Theoden even had to admit that Eomer's strategical skills surpassed his own.  He assumed that these skills had been learned from the father, Eomund.  His brother-in-law had been the Chief Marshall of the Riddermark while alive and had been a great warrior until his death in battle. Secretly Theoden had been jealous of his fame as a warrior and commander, knowing that he Theoden would never be able to reach the same level of mastery in warfare as Eomund. 
>> 
>> However he, the king, had made up his mind.  As long as there was no immediate threat to Rohan, Theodred would spend time with his cousin in Aldburg improving his skills in warfare, leadership and battle strategy.  In troublesome times he would return to Medulseld and learn from his father those skills needed to rule and the diplomacy necessary in all affairs, domestic and foreign. 
>> 
>>                                                        ***************************
>> 
>> Theodred would be sent to Aldburg; while Grimbold would take over his duties in guarding the Westfold.  As soon as his father had announced that he would spend the next few months with his cousin, Theodred's agitation and anticipation had steadily increased.  Now, finally he sat on his horse riding the few miles that separated Edoras from Aldburg in the East.
>> 
>> His father had convinced himself that going on patrol with Eomer and his Eoreds would not be to dangerous for his son at this time.  The last weeks had shown few clashes at the Eastern frontier and so the time seemed right for Theodred to start his educational sessions at Aldburg. 
>> 
>> Up to the last minute before his departure Theodred had feared his father might change his mind again.  Even now on his way to Aldburg he still feared that a messenger would either overtake him or even worse be waiting for him in Aldburg ordering him back to Meduseld.  So he was torn between excitement and anxiety.  However he arrived undisturbed at his cousin's abode and received only a warm welcome.  Eomer had prepared a great feast to celebrate the arrival of the second Marshall of  Rohan. 
>> 
>> At the banquet Theodred would be given the chance to become acquainted with the leaders of Eomer's Eoreds.  Eomer commanded one hundred twenty men split up in six groups of twenty.  Each Eored was lead by a captain; these were Fasthelm, Folcred, Garulf, Gleowine, Herumer and Leonere.  All of them tough men battle proven and Eomer knew that he could trust each and everyone with his live.
>> 
>>  Now sitting at the tables in the great hall at Aldburg, the mood was joyous and the mead flowed freely.  The last routine patrols had been without mentionable incident and the little skirmishes on their return were not significant to Eomer and his men.  No, these were quiet times. Times to rejoice and to concentrate on training and repairing equipment.  Herumer and Folcred would look into the training of the new recruits, while Eomer would spend time with his cousin.
>> 
>> Garulf and Leonere would oversee the training of the Eoreds whilst Fasthelm and Gleowine looked about the repair and re-stocking of all equipment. 
>> 
>> After a long day in the saddle Theodred soon felt the effects of the mead and informed his cousin and host that he would liked to withdraw. Eomer informing his men that he and his cousin were going to retire but that they were free to continue the feast as long as they liked, stood up and led his cousin out of the great hall. 
>> 
>> As soon as they had left the hall Eomer took his cousin in his arms.  “I have ordered your things to be brought into my quarters.”  He said, “They are the largest and most comfortable rooms in the castle.  I know that we do not have to fear any spies here.  All my men know of my feelings for you.  Therefore I see no reason to hide our love.  It might be different outside these walls since I don't know if your father has sent agents to watch us.  I suggest that we keep all intimacy inside these walls.  If you don't mind, that is?”  Hastily he added,  “It is not that I am ashamed of my feelings for you and want to hide my love.”  Theodred smiled and nodded.  “No!  This arrangement suits me very well, my love.”  He continued.  “I am well aware that you are not ashamed of our love but rather you are protective of me.  I very much appreciate your concern.”
>> 
>> The door fell shut behind them and the two men kissed and removing their clothes fell onto the bed.  They both started to laugh and kiss again.  “I always love to come to Eorlseld.”  Theodred said.  “It's the warm welcome I get.”  Eomer giggled and boxed his cousin's arm playfully.  “Do you know how long you are able to stay this time?”  he asked.  “Well, as winter is coming we all know we can expect  little attempt to invade our country.  So I shall stay at least one and a half months.  As you well know we both are expected at Meduseld for Yule and the twelve days feast. Father will not allow us to be away over the festive season.”  Eomer nodded.  “But will he spare you for so long a time?”  he wondered.  Theodred pulled him close and kissed him.  “Don't worry, your sister Eowyn is with him and will divert his thoughts.  He himself has sent me to increase my warrior's education.  So let's not disappoint him and start my training routine as soon as possible.”  Eomer roared with laughter  “As you wish, cousin.  I will do everything just as you like.” 
>> 
>> Eomer stroke Theodred's face, kissing him.  He felt himself being pulled closer and Theodred's hands moving down towards his hips.  Both were shivering with anticipation when Theodred's hand cupped Eomer's balls and penis.  Eomer drew a deep breath and whispered “hard, love, rub hard.”  He closed his eyes as Theodred followed his wishes and rubbed harder whilst placing kisses all over Eomer's chest and working down his body slowly.
>> 
>> Taking turns they took their time to prolong the pleasure.  The fire started to burn out and the chill of autumn soon filled the rooms.  Sweat glistened on both bodies when a sudden draft made Theodred's hair stand up in goosebumps.  Eomer immediately wrapped him up, got out of bed and rekindled the fire, which soon was crackling nicely warming the room again.  Before returning to bed he hesitated and asked “Do you want me to get the fur cover, Theodred?  Are you cold?”  But his lover shook his head and patting the mattress directed him to return to bed. 
>> 
>> When Eomer climbed back between the sheets Theodred reached out for him only to smirk “Gosh, you are cold.  Come and let me warm you up again.”  He said and cuddling close together the men soon fell asleep.
>> 
>> Early next morning before break of dawn Eomer and his cousin were already up when the servants appeared at the door.  To their great astonishment both men were already dressed and Eomer was helping Theodred to close the buckles on his armour.  Seeing the two servants standing aimlessly in the doorway, Eomer ordered them to gather the men and inform the kitchen to have breakfast ready.
>> 
>> The two servant men stormed off.  One in the direction of the officers quarters while the other headed for the kitchen.  When Theodred and Eomer arrived in the great hall the Eoreds were assembled and breakfast was on the tables.  The Marshalls grabbed mugs with herbal brew. Each of them added a splash of milk and giving their thanks they emptied their mugs.  Only Folcred sniffed at the brew and emptied his mug on the floor muttering that he would not drink anything that smelled of wet hay.  He then grabbed his drinking horn and filled it with mead and gulped it down in one swallow.  Everybody had to laugh and in this good mood the men and their commanders stepped out of the hall to make their way to the training grounds.
>> 
>> The day was planned with a strict schedule.  It would start off with training in sword fighting, then spear throwing, followed by axe fighting and shooting with bows and arrows.  These activities would all be performed together.  The captains would train with their troops while Eomer and Theodred would train by fighting against each other.
>> 
>> Soon the clanging of swords filled the air.  Both Marshalls yielded the broad swords with great skill.  As neither of them wanted to appear weak their bodies soon steamed in the cold morning air.  In this fashion they went though all the exercises until late into the morning. 
>> 
>> Eomer and Theodred then separated from the troops who would continue with their regular drill.  The two Marshalls left the training ground and walked to the officers mess which was a part of the officers quarters.  The mess was used for strategic instructions and where Eomer would brief his captains on the orders of the day.  The room was dominated by a large table on which a map of Rohan was spread.  On the map wooden blocks in different shapes marked the patrols and the number of men out on guard.  The one hundred and twenty soldiers living with Eomer in Aldburg were his regular guards.  In the event of Rohan coming under attack, the third Marshall would call all able men to arms which would substantially increase his troop strength.  The same rule applied to Theodred's troops and for guards men of Theoden King as well.  The full forces would only be called to arms when Rohan was in immediate danger and under attack.
>> 
>> As the times were considerably quiet only small patrols were out at the borders.  The plan for the afternoon would see the two Marshalls riding out to witness the change over of  the border guards.  This exchange was reduced to twice a week now in Autumn and Winter, especially as no attack was feared. 
>> 
>> Eomer and Theodred entered the officers mess.  The room was not heated and the two men kept their cloaks wrapped around them.  They stepped up to the table and removed the map of Rohan and the markers to place them on a nearby table.  Eomer then spread out the map of the Southern Provinces of Middle Earth while Theodred brought the boxes containing the blocks for the different armies.
>> 
>> Theodred emptied the contents of the boxes onto the table.  Some of the blocks rolled off the table and Eomer bent down to pick them up. Quickly Theodred moved to stand behind him and held him down rubbing his crotch against Eomer's bottom.  Eomer grabbed his cousin's hand and pushed it under his tunic where it found its way to the sensitive spot between his thighs.  With fast moves Eomer undid his breeches and Theodred followed his example.  Both men were aroused and their rapid breathing was evident by the billowing steam of their breaths. Eomer pressed his buttocks against Theodred's swollen cock, but was pushed forward and pressed against the table.  Theodred leaned over, pulled his cousin's buttocks apart and started to lick the pink entry until it glowed red and moist.  He then spat into his hand to moisten his cock before pressing his hot shaft against the arsehole.  At first the muscles resisted his entry but then Eomer relaxed and Theodred slid inside. 
>> 
>> “Now that is what I call a surprise attack.”  Theodred grinned after he had regained his breath.  “You are a quick learner, but you also need to be prepared for a counter attack.”  Eomer cut in and flipped his surprised cousin onto the table.  Just at this moment the bell at the hall began to ring, calling everyone to the noon meal.  The two men hurried to make themselves presentable again, in time to join the men gathering men.  On their way to the hall Eomer whispered in Theodred's ear “Saved by the bell, cousin.  For now.”
>> 
>>    
>  **  
> **
>> 
>> [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000r0da6/)
>> 
>>  [ **Picture Source**](http://forums.taleworlds.com/index.php?topic=135464.0)  
  
---


	2. Together

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000p5k8d/)   
  
** Eomer & Theodred: On Education  **

 

Fandom: LOTR

Pairing: Eomer / Theodred

Rating: NC17

Genre: Slash

Disclaimer: Pure fiction.  No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Theodred is send to Aldburg to learn the tactics of war from his cousin Eomer.

Word Count: 1702

BETA: [](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ingrid44** *](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/)  with my warmest thanks. 

 

 

The two cousins reached Eorlseld side by side and took their seat at the head of the table.

Food was soon provided and before long every man tucked into a health meal of meat and vegetables served with loafs of brown bread.  The servant were on stand-by to refill the drinking horns with mead whenever required.

 

Halfway through the meal Theodred leaned over to Eomer signalling he wanted to have a private conversation with his cousin.  Immediately the men to their left and right increased the distance to the Prince and his cousin to give the two the necessary privacy.  Theodred smiled in acknowledgement.  'Good men he has,' he though, 'trustworthy and reliable.  There are no better to find.' 

 

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000rffax/)In a soft voice audible only for Eomer. He had to leaning closer to understand the conversation Theodred started, “You know, my love, I am in quite a bit of distress.” Eomer looked worried hearing these words, but Theodred continued, “father is not too well as of late.  He has engaged this new councillor names Grima.  I have to admit I mistrust the fellow, there is something not quite right with him.  I can't put my finger on it, yet.  However, father is getting poorly ever since he has taken this fellow on.”

Theodred paused for a moment and Eomer knowing that there was more to come waited patiently for him to go on.  Eomer studied his cousin's features.  Theodred looked much younger than his years.  He showed no likeness to his father but had inherited his mother's delicate bone structure.  Eomer watched him taking a large swig from his mead horn and afterwards wiping his mouth.  

 

For a short while Eomer allowed his thought to go adrift.  

He himself looked very much mature due to the early loss of his parents he assumed.  He was the spitting image of his father so he had been told.  All the while his sister Eowyn was the mirror of their mother's.  A reason why his uncle was so fond of her, reminding him of his dear sister.  

 

Eomer was called from his musing when his cousin picked up the treat of conversation he had started.  “His health is failing, but this is not all.  I fear that his new councillor Grima is plotting against us.  Yes, your heard right, he is feeding lies about you and me into father's ears.  Now that father's health is deteriorating he begins to believe in this lies.  As of late we have become estranged father and I.  He rarely speaks to me anymore.  It worries me mad and I fear that I might imagining things as all around me don't seem to see.  When you come to Meduseld with me for the Yule festival I beg you to keep your eyes open and tell me if I am wrong or not.  Will you?” Eomer looked into his cousin's troubled face and gave him a encouraging smile.  “I shall see for myself, dearest.” He replied, “and then confine in you again.” Theodred returned a small smile and commenced with the meal.  

 

Eomer did not comment any further but in secret he had registered that the relationship to his uncle had cooled over the last couple of weeks.  He had not put that down to Grima's start in office but now that Theodred mentioned his worries he made the connection.

 

The afternoon they rode out to perform the change of guards at the three garrisons positioned along the eastern border of Rohan,  with Aldburg providing the stronghold for the Eastfold bordering Gondor at the Mering Stream in the East.  There were three more regions in Eomer's responsibility.  The western most was the East Emnet which bordered the Wold in the North and followed the eastern shores of the Entwash.  It's southern border where north of the Mouth of Entwash which was under Gondor's protection.  The remaining two regions under Eomer's control were the Dead Marshes up to the Dagorlad which bordered directly with Mordor and the Black Gate and the Emyn Muil with the northern most border to the Brown Lands.  Each region was controlled by a large garrison from which the frontiers were regularly surveilled.  

So they started out to the East to the Mering to turn northwards.  

 

It was Eomer who brought the topic up.  “What does uncle say about you not being married yet?” Theodred riding by his side looked very uncomfortable all over sudden.  But Eomer didn't give up even though Theodred only mumbled an inaudible reply.  “Have you already made your mind up, whom you want to woe?  You know that you can't put it off much longer, you are not getting any younger, cousin.  As Prince of Rohan and only heir it is your duty to secure the lineage.”  -  “There are some options you have, you know.  However, I don't think that uncle would like you to choose to close to home.  So I don't think my sister would be in the shortlist.  Even excluding Eowyn, there are Erendis of Brethil which would form a bond between Dunland and the Mark.”  Still there was no answer from the man riding by his side.  “There are also your two cousins Princess Lothiriel of Dol Amroth, your uncle's daughter or Belcane of Belfalas the daughter of your aunt Ivriniel.”   Theodred remained silent and Eomer looked at him studying his every reaction.  Finally Theodred broke his silence.  “I'd rather not make a decision at all.”  He said.  “I don't feel comfortable with women.  Father and his councillor will decide and I shall accept what ever they are suggesting.  I don't believe that a wife would be very happy with me as a husband.  However, I know my duties and I will not shun them.  But how will it be for you, my love when I should be married.  How would you cope?”  Eomer blushed for a moment.  He searched inside himself and found that the thought of his lover getting married to somebody hurt.  It actually hurt more than he liked to admit.  So he turned towards Theodred and replied “I would understand of course that you have to do your duty and if you wished me to I would retreat.  For I believe that the same duty is expected of me as well.  However, I admit that the mere thought of you being with someone else hurts.  Nevertheless I will support you in every way.”  Theodred reached over and took Eomer's hand.  He squeezed it slightly and was answered with a returned squeeze. 

 

For the next hour until they reached the first garrison they two rode silent side by side.  Each man was deep in their own thoughts.  Each mused over the said and heard.  So they reached the first outpost and performed the first changing of guards.  Then the officer in charge of the garrison gave his report and the men were dismissed to join their families until their time was up for taking the rota again.  Many of the men lived near the garrison and so they took their belongings with them on their way home.  

 

So the Marshalls and their host took off again to collect the next flock of men for the garrison on Amon Lhaw. As there were no Rohirrim village due to the proximity of the Deadmarches the host had to be gathered in the foothills of Emyn Muil.  

This done their route took them around the Emyn Muil and along the River Anduin until they crossed over into the East Emnet.  From their they turned to the South back to the Eastmark and Aldburg.  The East Emnet was the only part of Eomer's counties that had no garrison as it was surrounded by Rohan lands.  However, the people living their were always prepared to give their far share in service and so fifteen men joined into the host to complete their training at Aldburg.

 

  
Back in Aldburg Theodred and Eomer tended to Brego and Fyrhofnir first. Both horses were brought into their bays in the stables and got a good brush off after a long ride.  Their hey racks were filled and a good portion of oats were added to the usual fodder.  Having tended to their mounts Theodred and Eomer went back to Eorlseld to find the tables ready for evening tea.  Soon the rest of the men joined in and the room filled with laughter and voices.  

 

As soon as the two men left the tables to return to their quarters for the night, Theodred pulled his cousin to the side in the corridor and said: “What you said today about me having to marry to keep our lineage alive.  This all is true and I am prepared to do my duty.  But it will never be as it is with us together.  Another thing I will never give us up, no matter what comes.  You will always be my first and only love.  I shall do what I must and that is all.”  Tears started to well up in his pale blue eyes.  “I can and will not expect the same from you, my love.  However my feelings for you will never change.  I shall always have the same feelings for you as from the first day I laid eyes on you.  I fell deeply then so deep that I knew immediately that there was no digging out of this.”  Eomer had to swallow hard hearing these words and his heart filled with warmth.  His reply came with a voice cracked with emotion.  “I am feeling just the same for you and even knowing that I need to do my duty to keep my lineage there will be only one to fill my heart completely.  And that is you, my love, you always and forever. I know that nothing ever will change this.”  

 

Back in their room both men could not find rest.  Their conversation had stirred their emotions and so they sat cuddled together by the fire, caressing and kissing.  No words spoken and they spent many hours until late into the night together before they retreated to bed.

 


	3. On Patrol

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000p5k8d/)   
  
 **Eomer & Theodred: On Education **

 

Fandom: LOTR

Pairing: Eomer / Theodred

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: Pure fiction.  No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Theodred is send to Aldburg to learn the tactics of war from his cousin Eomer.

Word Count: 1893

BETA: [](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ingrid44** *](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/)     with my warmest thanks. 

 

 

 

The months of October and November went by without incident and the Eorlingas at Aldburg kept up with their routine.

Come December they started their preparations for the year's most important festival the Yuletide. 

With their minds already fixed on Yule celebrations the raid at the Black Gate of Mordor came as a complete surprise.  The patrol from Amon Lhaw had been attacked on the Dead Marshes.  The three men had be taken completely unawares and only one had survived the attack of orcs and goblins to report back to the garrison and Aldburg.  Eomer and Theored immediately called the Eored to form a counter-attack force.  It took them one day to get all the men together and armed and in the early hours of next day they rode out of Aldburg to the Northeastern corner of the Eastmark.  Not yet sure what to expect on reaching the Wetwang Eomer and Theodred decided to ride through the southern part of the East Emnet before turning Eastward to Amon Lhaw. 

 

Gathering their Eoreds on the way they reached Amon Lhaw in a few days time.  The men in the garrison had stayed behind their walls.  Now that Eomer and Theodred had arrived the remaining five men prepared to move out with the Eored.  

 

Before riding out with his forces Eomer went into the gate house to study the maps of the region.  It was imperative to reach the Blæc Gæt, the Morannon without being seen by the Dwimmerlaik in Durthang.  However the terrain was tricky.  To the east there were the Dead Marshes and to the west the Wetwang.  They could of course ride through the small stretch between the two swamps. This was the usual patrol route.  But a large host riding there would easily be discovered by the enemy.  He would lose the element of surprise which was the essence of his strategy.  He was well aware that his host would still be outnumbered by the Orcs and Goblins stationed at the Gate and by the additional troops in Durthang which could be easily called in by the enemy.  No Eomer meant to stick to their successful battle  tested strategy of moving in, striking and moving out.  His riders on their horses were ideal for such tactics.  

 

However to lure the enemy into a false security he planned to send a six men patrol on the usual route. The route was straight towards the Gate and easily overlooked by the guards in Durthang.  The greater host would ride eastward alongside the Emyn Muil then turning south as soon as they passed the Dead Marshes they would cross the Dagorlad.  Then to turn again to the west along the Ered Lithui until they reached the Gate.  If the Orcs were tempted to attack the patrol he would fall in with the host to come to his patrols defense.  

 

He discussed the strategy of the attack with his captains and Theodred.  Folcred was to lead the patrol, Eomer decided.  Theodred, the host and himself would ride out after dark to travel the longer route.  The host needed to reach Ered Lithui before the break of dawn.  This way they would make sure that the enemy was unaware of their presence.  The patrol would leave Amon Lhaw at daybreak as usual to raise no suspicion.

 

  
Eomer and his Eored marched out after nightfall making good progress even though they had to walk as silently as possible.  The Marshall had decided not to ride but to walk out leading the horses.  They would mount when there was enough distance not to be overheard.  They had reached the point where they could mount and ride when Eomer realised that Theodred was missing.  He called for his captains and they confirmed that the 2nd Marshall had indeed remained behind to lead the patrol.  Eomer cursed under his breath.  This was exactly the situation he had wanted to avoid.  He'd rather have Theodred by his side to keep an eye on his cousin who was known to be impulsive.  However they had come to far to turn around.  Knowing that he couldn't help it Eomer had his men mount and the Eored rode on.

 

Passing the Dead Marshes was not quite routine during nighttime and Eomer had the captains make sure that no man broke the line but all rode one after the other.  Every now and again the men saw one of the gas flames springing up and vanishing.  It made a gruesome spectacle especially as every men of the Eorlingas knew that the many dead from the last great battle found their final resting place in the Marshes.  The Eotheod and the men of Gondor had fought side by side with the Numenoreans and the Elves and many of them had found an untimely death.  The sight dampened the mood of the men and each one concentrated on staying on the path.  The cloud cover made it impossible for Eomer to calculate the time.  Therefore he pressed on to make sure that they would reach the entrance to Udun in time.  

 

Due to the darkness they had overshot the turning point and now were far more east than originally planned.  Eomer cursed when he realised that they had to cross the Dagorlad in the predawn light and how much further they had to press on to reach the Gates in time.  He now ordered the Eored to gallop over the plateau and hoped that they remained undetected.  Unfortunately when he reached the Emyn Lithui he realised they would be arriving late at the Black Gate.  

He prayed that Theodred would not provoke an attack but understand in time that the host had not yet reached the redezvous point.

 

Theodred was beaming with excitement.  The patrols he usually conducted in the Westmark were nothing compared to what his cousin was facing in the Eastmark.  The Westmark mainly shared frontiers with provinces of allies or belonged to The Mark themselves.  Since he had taken over the office of  2nd Marshall he had never experienced hostile activity.  Whereas Eomer responsible for the border to Mordor was used to the occasional skirmishes.  Lately they had increased in numbers albeit rarely in Autumn and Winter.  This latest attack had come completely out of the blue.  Nevertheless it confirmed Eomer's suspicion that the enemy was preparing  for something major.  

 

Theodred envied Eomer for the challenges he faced protecting these provinces and would only be to glad to exchanges places. Looking forward to some action Theodred had woken early and hardly knowing how to contain himself had called for the patrol to troop the colours before heading out.  The men stumbled out into the dark and not used to the strict courteous format of the exercise they made a mess of it.  Theodred was not satisfied until at last the ritual was performed without any mistakes.  Folcred especially found it difficult to make any sense of a perfectly performed parade and was heard cursing the useless waste of energy.  

 

Eomer's Eored were lead in a different style.  The 3rd Marshall did not expect his men to polish armour until it reflected their image but rather wanted them to have their armour battle ready and their weapons looked after and everything in good repair.  The patina built up on the breastplates and helmets were rather welcomed as they worked as a kind of camouflage.  So when Theodred made attempts to have the men polish their armour Folcred intervened.  “Mylord, you must excuse me  but you can't order us to do that. We would have to disobey you just to obey the general order give by Lord Eomer. I would like to inform you that in regards of equipment we are under Lord Eomer's strict directive. We are commanded to keep our equipment and clothes in good order and clean. However in regards of our helmet and armour Lord Eomer has directed us never to polish but to keep them well greased especially the leather straps.  Lord Eomer said that polished armour would stand out in the sunlight like a beacon.  To maintain our camouflage we are ordered to keep the armour as dull as possible.”

 

Theodred raised his eyebrows in astonishment.  “Please understand that we are dealing with a very flat and open terrain here Mylord.  Any reflecting armour would be easily seen miles away.”  Theodred remained silent and Folcred studied his facial expression in an attempt to discover what the Marshall would do next.  He prayed that the Prince would not be offended by his plain speaking.  Theodred shook his head.  How could he have been so blind.  Of course these men were on a fighting frontier day after day.  They were experienced and looked after their equipment.  This was what saved their lives when out on patrol.  For him this was a completely new experience.  No he would not meddle with Eomer's commands.  “I fully understand Captain.  Of course you are right. Let's forget about this.  Make the men ready to move out.”  

 

Folcred did as ordered and ten minutes later the patrol was on its way across the Wetwang.  The clouds hung low in the sky but there was no rain.  The horses found good footing despite the soft mushy ground.  However progress was slow and Theodred grew impatient again.  He spurred the troop on and dashed forward.  Folcred was worried about the possibility of treacherous footing for the horses.  But this time he remained silent.  He was afraid that his refusal to follow orders this time might lead to problems with Eomer.  Knowing that his commander shared deep feelings for his cousin he feared that Eomer would side with Theodred.  Not willing to take the risk he held his tongue.  So the patrol sped forward down the small corridor of solid ground between the Wetwang and the Dead Marshes.  

 

When the patrol hit the Black Gates the guards at the Morannon had not only seen them approaching but had raised the alarm.  The entire garrison was waiting in ambush.  Orcs and Goblins were all armoured and armed.  They lay in waiting behind the gates to emerge as soon as the patrol came close enough to engage. 

  
By the looks of it they were approaching fast.  The enemy did not have to wait long as the patrol lead by Theodred reached the plateau in front of the Black Gate.  As soon as the last rider rode onto the plateau the cave trolls atop the walls went to work and the Gate opened.  The small opening was sufficient and the first lines of  Orcs and Goblins squeezed out.  Soon the plateau was swamped with forces of the enemy attacking the small patrol unit of the Eotheod.  To prevent the riders from being attacked on both sides before being encircled by the forces of the enemy, Theodred ordered the patrol to fall back to the corridor.  There the swamps to the left and the right ensured that the enemy could not circle around to the patrol's back.  Also the narrow entry of the corridor allowed a few men to successfully defend the position.  Theodred had hoped that the noise of the attack would alarm Eomer and the re-enforcement troops.  He now discovered that they were in fact not there.  But where were they?  Where was Eomer?  What had happened to them? 

 


	4. A Close Call

****[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000rkgpc/)   
  
  
Eomer & Theodred: On Education 

 

Fandom: LOTR

Pairing: Eomer / Theodred

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: Pure fiction.  No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Theodred is send to Aldburg to learn the tactics of war from his cousin Eomer.

Word Count: 2657

BETA: [](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ingrid44** *](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/)  with my warmest thanks. 

 

 

 

Eomer had reached the southern side of the Dead Marshes by mid morning.  He and his Eored pressed on fearing the worst when suddenly they heard the sound of battle.  Battle cries and the ringing of swords could be heard in the crisp morning air.  Eomer knew that he and his [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000zt32w/)men were still to far away to reach the patrol which must be under attack by the sound of it.  However the men were keen and spurred the horses on.  As soon as he and his warriors reached the last bend before the Gates they saw that the patrol was under heavy attack and in the midst of a retreat.

 

Theodred had retreated into the corridor between the Dead Marshes and the Wetwang in hope of keeping their backs covered.  However the Orcs and Goblins had seen this coming and planks had been provided which were now thrown on to the swamp.  In no time they had managed to fall in from behind and Theodred was forced to form a circle with his horsed men.  Being only six in number they had moved their horses backwards until each horse stood haunch on haunch.  The men had their swords out, slashing at the onslaught of Orcs and Goblins.  With the enemy encircling the patrol, the retreat had come to a standstill and all that was left for the horsemen was to keep the attackers at bay as best the could.

 

So great had been the onslaught that when Eomer and his men finally arrived the patrol was covered in blood  It was not only from their own wounds but also the blood of the dead and wounded Orcs and Goblins.  Eomer cried out in anger and fear when he saw his cousin all drenched with blood.  Theodred had been pulled off his horse and standing in front of[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000zw4s7/)Brego hacked and slashed at a goblin of almost equal height.   Eomer and the Eored broke into a sharp gallop and caught the enemy completely unaware.  

 

As all forces available at the Morannon garrison had been released to launch the attack on the patrol there were no reinforcements available when Eomer and his host appeared and entered the fighting.  Soon the Orcs and Goblins were themselves outnumbered and with the change in fortune they broke off the attack and fled back to the safety of the Udun valley.  Still Eomer and his men followed them to the Gates killing as many as possible.

 

As soon as the last Orc had vanished behind the Black Gate and the Eotheod found the Gates firmly closed they turned and rode back to the patrol.  Theodred was once again mounted on Brego and he and Eomer rode side by side back to Amon Lhaw.  Not one word was spoken between the cousins on their return to the Eotheod stronghold.  Several times Theodred glanced at his cousin's face in an attempt to read it  but did not dare address him.  In his mind he thanked himself over and over that he had taken Folcred's advice and not had the men polish their armour.  He had also followed Eomer's advice not to display any signs of his status within the Eoreds but only wear an officer's armour.

 

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000zx564/)From Eomer's silence and facial expression he knew he was in for a severe reprimand.  Knowing Eomer like no-one else he knew that his cousin would not start in front of the men but wait until they were alone.  So Theodred hardened his heart while at the same time searched for counter arguments.  In the end it had been Eomer and the Eored who had arrived  late.  And he was sure he would force that point home repeatedly.  

 

However having reached the garrison at Amon Lhaw without any further incident, Eomer called for the warden to prepare rooms, meals and baths for the men and especially for his cousin and himself.  “We are staying over night!” he announced, “returning to Aldburg tomorrow late morning.”  The men were to tired to cheer but were thankful and nodded and waved in approval.  Eomer turned and taking his cousin by the shoulder lead him into the wing where accommodation was provided for them.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000zyf74/)

“I am so glad that you did not come to harm.” he said, “and that we arrived just in time.” Theodred seeing that his cousin would not scold him dared to ask “What took you so long?  I was worried that you might have fallen into a trap or even worse ended up in the Dead Marshes.”  “It was such a dark night and we were worried we might end up in the Marshes that we rode further than necessary.  It was at daybreak when we noticed our mistake but unable to alter anything we were forced to press on.”  Theodred had listened and nodded his understanding during Eomer's account of the events.  The two cousins hugged each other tight glad that neither of them had come to harm.

 

Next to their bedroom the garrison servants had prepared a large bathtub with hot water.  Towels and two bars of soap had been placed nearby on two footstools.  The cousins shed their filthy bloody clothes and both heaving sighs  of contentment lowered themselves into the water.  They remained in blissful silence for a while until Theodred began to explore Eomer's body with his feet.  Soon the two were giggling and teasing each other.  

 

When the servants reentered the bathing room the dirty clothes were swimming in a puddle of water splashed from the tub.  Wet foot prints led from the bath to the bedroom entrance.  The servants picked up the clothes and dropped them into one of the buckets they had brought.  While one left with the bucket containing the clothes the other started to empty the tub.  The second servant soon reappeared bringing two mops to clean up the water splashed by the men and during the emptying of the tub.

 

Meanwhile Theodred and Eomer had retreated to the bedroom to inspect and tend to each others wounds.  Fortunately neither Theodred nor Eomer had been seriously wounded.  Theodred had a cut near an elbow and one on his right thigh while Eomer had mainly suffered just abrasions on his hands and arms.  Theodred's cuts were treated with a good dollop of honey to prevent infection and then bandaged.  Eomer however waved Theodred off when he tried to attend to the abrasions.  “Don't make such a fuss.” he said. “This is really nothing. It will heal by itself tended or not.”  On the bed the men found a fresh set of clothes out of the garrison's storage.  And soon the two stepped out of the bedroom dressed in clean clothes.  Their next steps led them out to the stables to check on their horses.  When they entered the stables all horses had be boxed, tended to and fed.  Firefoot and Brego were housed in the last two boxes on the left and on the approach of the two riders they greeted their masters.  The cousins looked over their horses checking if they had been injured during the battle.  But the horses were fine and soon turned their attention back to their troughs.  The stable lads had added a good serving of oats to the fodder and the horses dipped their noses deep to get their treats.

 

The two cousins walked over to the dining area of the garrison and there met with the men.  The men had already seated themselves when Theodred and Eomer entered.  Eomer strolled in quite leisurely patting shoulders as he walk past the familiar faces, inquiring on the injuries[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000zz5fk/)received in the day's battle.  The men chatted easily with their leader.  However Theodred raised an eyebrow every now and again.  As soon as they had reached the dais and sat at their table Theodred bent over to his cousin and whispered “Are you always so informal with your men?  I also noticed that they didn't rise from their seats when we entered.”  Eomer shook his head.  “These men are like brothers to me. I can trust them blindfolded. They have fought bravely today and are tired and hungry.  No I do not expect them to stand when I enter a room.  Rather I expect them to stand shoulder to shoulder with me, fighting.  I don't need them to display courteous behaviour.  I am their commander not their king.”  Theodred scratched his forehead.  “I am sorry,” he said. “I have spent to much time in Edoras. Everything is so formal there. But then again it is the Kings' Court. Maybe there you have to insist on rules being obeyed.”  Eomer smiled at this cousin.  “We have taken no offence the men and me. We all know you don't mean us any harm.”

 

The men were quiet for the rest of the meal, concentrating on the food placed in front of them. Everyone was tired after the night and day's events and all soon retired including the two Marshalls.  As soon as they were back in their bedroom Eomer flung himself into Theodred's arms kissing his face all over.  “I was so afraid today that you might come to harm. Please Theo, my love don't you ever do that to me again. You don't know how it felt when I discovered that you weren't amongst my men.” he cried.  Theodred was shocked and ashamed at the same time.  Suddenly he realised what he had put his lover through by not telling him of the plans he had made.  “Em, oh Em, I am so sorry. What was I thinking?” he shook his head, “actually I wasn't thinking at all.  Oh Em, I promise I shall never put you through this again. At least not intentionally.”  Theodred hugged his lover close and kissed his tear stained face.  Eomer was shaking with violent sobs unable to control himself.  He had seen visions of his cousin being slaughtered, hacked to pieces with his head split open.  These scary visions deeply tormented him and it took Theodred quite some time to make Eomer talk and confess his deepest fears.

 

Theodred picked the younger man up and carried him over to the bed carefully lowering his lover.  He got in as well cuddling Eomer close and whispering “I am sorry, love. I am so sorry.  Never again I promise. Never, ever, again.”  Soon Eomer fell fast asleep in Theodred's arms and the exhausting day took it's toll on Theodred as well.

 

Sometime in the middle of the night Eomer woke up screaming.  Theodred had woken as well and pulled his crying cousin into his arms.  “Shhh, shhhh. It was only a dream. A bad dream. I am here, I am here.” He tried to calm Eomer down who had screamed Theodred's name in his sleep.  “Do you want to tell me what the dream was about. It has you all upset.” Theodred asked.  Eomer still sobbing shook his head.  He could not speak, not at the moment.  “Thirsty.” was all he could utter.  

Theodred got up and checked the jug they had in their room but the jug was empty.  “I need to go and fetch some. Are you alright alone or do you want to come with me?” he asked.  But Eomer was still to shaken and so Theodred took the jug and with a “I be back in a minute.” ventured out to get water from the fountain.

 

The garrison was build into the mountain of Amon Lhaw and the back rooms were constructed using stone dug out of the mountain. Amon Lhaw towered over the garrison. It had been hollowed and a huge staircase lead up to the top where sentinels kept a regular watch.  The entire valley from Wetwang to the Dead Marshes up to the Emyn Lithui could be seen on clear days.  On the summit there was a beacon which was to be lit in case the enemy started an attack from the Morannon.  The garrison was built in a square with outer walls facing East, West and South.  Right underneath the wall was the stables and storage area. The building extended a bit further inwards to form a square as well, with accommodations facing the wall as well as a courtyard.  However the courtyard accommodations went only as far as an arcade.   There a walkway led to an inner square which housed a large fountain and garden for the garrisoned men's leisure.  Each corridor of the arcade had in it's center a fountain built into a wall which was fed by the main well which in turn fed the main fountain in the middle of the courtyard.  

 

Theodred had only to walk past three sets of doors to reach a fountain.  There he filled the jug and looking about him saw that nothing stirred.  Obviously Eomer's screams had not reached far to arouse anyone else in the garrison.  The jug filled Theodred rushed back to their room.  Eomer was still sitting up in the bed.  He'd obviously had been to afraid to go to sleep again, fearing the dream would recur.  Theodred filled two glasses with water and handed one to Eomer.  “OK, Em?  Are you feeling better? Will you tell me now what it was you dreamt?”  Eomer drank the water down in fast gulps.  He took a deep breath after the last swallow.  “It was a terrible nightmare, Theo.” he said. “Terrible.”  Theodred came back to bed and sat next to him taking him in his arms.  “Tell me, Em. What was it? Please tell me.”  Eomer looked at his cousin's face a long long time.  He swallowed hard and then said “I saw you die Theo. Hacked to pieces lying in a heap of corpses. Someone was standing over your body protecting you. But it wasn't me. It wasn't me. Oh Theo, it wasn't me.”  Eomer sobbed again letting his head drop onto Theodred's chest.  Theodred pulled him close rocking him like a child.  “Hush, my love, hush. It's just a dream nothing but a bad dream. I am here, here with you my love.” He whispered into Eomer's ear before kissing his temples.

 

  
The next morning a very pale and quiet Eomer let his Eoreds back to Aldburg.  The garrison's warden had been firmly instructed to light the beacon on Amon Lhaw as soon as the Black Gates opened again.  Just like on the peaks of the Ered Nimrais where the line of beacons formed the alarm system between Gondor and Rohan, here at the northern border of the Mark a similar system had been installed.  Unlike the Gondorian beacons however, the beacons of the Eastern Riddermark were used much more frequently for clashes at the Black Gates were quite common.  Because of this Aldburg had been alarmed at the latest incidents at the Morannon.

 

The East Riddermark stayed on alert though after the successful counterattack everything remained calm in the North of the Eastmark.  Nevertheless Eomer redoubled the numbers of the patrols and increased the number of men stationed at the garrison at Amon Lhaw.  At Eorlseld news awaited; the two cousins were to report back to the King at Edoras.  Therefore on their return they swiftly packed and prepared to travel to Meduseld.  They arrived two days before the Yuletide festivities and were eagerly greeted by Eowyn.  However the greeting from the King was cool and distant.  Grima stood by the king's side whispering continuously into his ear and answered in the king's stead.  Eomer was dismissed early and ordered to remain in his quarters until called upon.  Theodred had to spend the rest of day by his father's side.  This was very much to the displeasure of Grima who gritted his teeth and abased himself even further before the king.


	5. Torn Apart

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000t65kb/)   
  
** Eomer & Theodred: On Education **

 

Fandom: LOTR

Pairing: Eomer / Theodred

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: Pure fiction.  No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Theodred is send to Aldburg to learn the tactics of war from his cousin Eomer.

Word Count: 1580

BETA: [](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ingrid44** *](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/)  with my warmest thanks to my friend for being such a help and inspiration on this truely long journey. 

 

 

 

Eomer had become very quiet during the Yuletide celebrations and the longer he stayed in Edoras the more forlorn he felt.  He tried to keep his despondency from Eowyn and Theodred.  However he saw very little of the Prince as lately King Theoden seemed not to be able to spare his son.

 

He had noticed the change in his uncle's behaviour towards him and at first had blamed the strange illness that seemed to have a grip on theKing.  He soon observed that there was something very wrong in the way Grima behaved towards the king.  He had even turned himself into the spokesman for Theoden.  Eomer had begun to make inquiries as to when the strange illness had started and once Grima  learned of his questions Eomer had been put under house arrest.  The confinement only lifted when he was expected to attend the festivities.

 

Eowyn had noticed that her brother had been ordered to stay in his quarters when not called upon and became increasingly worried.  She made it a rule to visit him daily and inform him about what was going on.  Eomer on the other hand had seen how she wore a worried frown when she thought herself unobserved.  The next time she came for a visit he pulled her aside and asked what was worrying her so.  He soon learnt that she had the same suspicions regarding Grima's bad influence on the king and he confided in her that Theodred had put him on this track.  It was Theodred who had  first noticed the unusual behaviour.  

 

The Yuletide went by with Eomer suffering from the changing moods of an ever growing unpleasant uncle.  Eowyn and Theodred tried to diplomatically negotiate between the two but to no avail.  So the message from Aldburg that there had been new incidents at the Gate at Morannon came as welcome news to Eomer.  He requested an audience with his uncle through Grima and even suffered the latter's presence while informing his uncle about his recall to the East Mark.  “I am very sorry that I have to deprive you of my presence, my dear uncle and beloved King.  However the situation at the Black Gate has become so increasingly dangerous that I cannot ignore the new course of events.  Our Eastern border is under attack and I see it as my duty to you my Liege to personally take back control and secure our beloved realm.  I therefore beg you to give me the order that I may leave to tend to the situation in the North East of the Mark.”  He hoped he had addressed his uncle in a respectful tone and at the same time in a warm and loving manner. He felt his uncle truly deserved such for all the good things he and his sister had received from him.  Grima was bent over the king whispering in his ears what seemed to be a summary of the aforesaid.  The King pale with hollowed cheeks and deep-set eyes, hair gone white seemingly over night whispered an inaudible response.  Eomer tried to hear what his uncle had said but couldn't and so looked at Grima expectantly.  

 

His wish was granted and before Eomer could express his worries about his uncle's health and his wishes for a swift recovery, he was ushered away by the King's guards.  All this could not lessen his worries.  These were bad times and the fragile king was an easy target.  He assumed that at least Theodred would remain to keep an eye on things.  Unfortunately during a previous discussion the king had made it clear that he considered Theodred's education completed.  Neither Theodred's nor his objections could sway the king.otherwise.  Now however Theodred was to take full charge of the West Mark and make his headquarters at Helm's Deep.  These were the king's orders which had to be obeyed.  

 

Eowyn was torn and tormented as she saw her brother and her cousin packing their belongings preparing to ride out, both to depart the same morning.  Theodred to the West, Eomer to the East.  

As the three embraced each other and bade each other farewell Eomer took a long look at Theodred.  Being observed by the King and Grima he dared not kiss his beloved Theodred good-bye.

 

Side by side they rode out of Edoras. They turned around to wave at Eowyn who had run out of the palace and now stood by the gates waving her white handkerchief.  Both men knew she was crying and they also were choked with their own emotions.  For a short while the two rode side by side until they reached the crossroads where their paths would lead them in opposite directions.

 

They dismounted and embraced each other.  “You take good care of yourself.  And write – daily.  Promise to write me daily, Em.” Theodred pressed.  Eomer could only nod his head, his throat closed completely tight.  They kissed each other on the cheek, fearful of be spied on by the watchful eyes of Grima since they were still well within sight of Edoras.  Remounting they parted and Theodred shouted “Manage to stay alive.  I shall miss you, you sorry sod if you don't!”  Everyone roared with laughter and then the horses fell into a trot, then a canter as the distance between them grew.

 

During the journey to Aldburg Eomer was strangely silent and withdrawn causing his men some worry.  But then they knew how hard this separation must have hit their young lord and so they refrained from asking any questions.  The news from the border awaiting them at Eorlseld was grave.  In great haste Eomer prepared the troops to march out and ordered messengers to call all his East Markers to arms.  He knew this was serious and he would need the full strength of his forces to halt the invasion.

 

The letters and news from the Morannon grew more serious each day and Theodred was getting very worried about his cousin's safety.  Daily new accounts of severe fighting reached his ears and finally he could not bear it any longer. He asked his father for permission to go and see with his own eyes what was going on and to assist his cousin Eomer in combating the onslaught of the Orc army from Mordor.  But his request was denied and instead Hama was send to the East Mark.

 

When Hama returned to Edoras the full force of the attack was made known but Theoden were not willing to send replacement troops to Eomer's aid.  And then the unspeakable happened.  Rohan was  attacked from the West by Saruman.  Theodred responded by gathering all his father's and his own forces to fight at the Fords of the River Isen.  Theoden ordered Eomer and his Eored back to Edoras fearing that the unprotected capital of the Mark would be an easy target.

 

Eomer was hard pressed and asked his Captain Elfhelm to take command of their defensive forces at the Morannon.  He and his personal guard returned to Edoras to provide the protection of the Capital.  His request to go to Theodred's rescue was declined;  remain in Edoras was the order.  With growing horror Eomer followed the incoming reports from the East and West of the Mark.  This was not normal, being attacked from both sides at the same time.  It could only mean that this was the time the dark forces had waited for and had been secretly increasing their strength.  The situation was serious but all his pleas to his uncle fell on deaf ears.  On the contrary Grima would punish him every time he came and asked for orders to move out and protect his beloved homeland.  Even Eowyn's efforts were unsuccessful and finally she had to admit defeat to her brother.

 

In the course of events Grima grew ever more bold in his approach towards the siblings and as a result it lead to clashes between himself and Eomer.  And finally on 25th February 3019 TA the worst became true, Theodred only son to Theoden King of Rohan fell in battle and died.  Eomor was on patrol around the region surrounding Edoras when they heard the news of Theodred's fall. So when he and his Eored came across the foot prints of a group of Uruks and Orcs he decided to hunt them down.  This was the ultimate, the last straw as it triggered the deepest anger within his uncle. He was immediately to report back to Edoras and had to stand before a kangaroo court trial which resulted in his arrest.  Only at Grimbold's intervention was Eomer allowed to return to Aldburg and once there to stay and wait until recalled by the King.  The ensueing events came to Eomer's rescue and he returned to Edoras at the request of Gandalf in time to witness the exorcism of his uncle the King.  However in his banishment Eomer had not been permitted to attend Theodred's funeral and this would gnaw long on his conscience. It would take Eomer a long time and some hard fought battles before he could return to Edoras to grieve for his lost lover.  Over and over he blamed himself  for not taking more time in instructing his cousin in the tactics of warfare.  Instead they had indulged themselves, taken pleasure in each others company, wasting time fooling around.  In his darkest hours Eomer would howl like a hound in hope that this would drown the pain devouring him.

**THE END**

                    *                *              *

 

_“The chief obstacles to an easy conquest of Rohan by Saruman were Theodred and Eomer; they were vigorous men, devoted to the King, and high in his affections, as his only son and his sister-son, and they did all that they could to thwart the influence over him that Grima gained when the King's health began to fail.” [JRR Tolkien “The Battles of the Fords of Isen” Unfinished Tales page 460 Harper Collins Paperback Edition 1998]_

_“It was clearly seen in Rohan, when the true accounts of the battles at the Fords were known, that Saruman had given special orders that Theodred should at all costs be slain.  At the first battle all his fiercest warriors were engaged in reckless assaults upon Theodred and his guard, disregarding other events of the battle, which might otherwise have resulted in a much moredamaging defeat for the Rohirrim.  When Theodred was slain Saruman's commander (no doubt under orders) seemed satisfied for the time being, and Saruman made the mistake, fatal as it proved, of not immediately throwing in more forces and proceeding at once to a massive invasion of the Westfold;…” [JRR Tolkien “The Battles of the Fords of Isen” Unfinished Tales page 460f Harper Collins Paperback Edition 1998]_

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0011k2fc/)

 

 


End file.
